Soares
Soares & Soares is a mixed designation because it may refer to Benedicto + Helia Soares (as they used in the beginning of their joint career: 1945-1970) or Helia + Benedicto Soares (as they used in his final years: 1974-1992). List of papers published jointly by the Soares Benedicto + Helia *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945a) Duas novas espécies de opiliões. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 5(22), 203–207. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945b) Alguns opiliões do Museu Nacional do Rio de Janeiro. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 5(24), 221–226. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945c) Novos opiliões do Departamento de Zoologia da Secretaria de Agricultura do Estado de São Paulo. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 5(27), 251–270. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945d) Duas novas espécies de opiliões do Estado do Espírito Santo. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 5(30), 281–286. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945e) Novos opiliões de Campos do Jordão coligidos pelo Dr. Petr Wygodzinsky (Opiliones - Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 5(31), 287–294. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945f) Um novo gênero e dois alótipos de "Gonyleptidae" (Opiliones). Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro, 5(3), 339–343. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1945g) Mais opiliões pertencentes ao Museu Paranaense. Revista de agricultura, Piracicaba, 20(9–12), 365–377. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946a) Um novo conceito do gênero Ilhaia Roewer (Opiliones - Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(4), 73–78. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946b) Novos opiliões do Banhado (Estado do Paraná). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(8), 101–111. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946c) Duas espécies novas de opiliões. Livro de homenagem a Romualdo Ferreira d'Almeida, São Paulo, 38, 315–318. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946d) Novos opiliões do Espírito Santo e um novo opilião do estado do Pará. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(15), 195–212. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946e) Um novo opilião do Estado de São Paulo. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(16), 213–216. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946f) Uma nova espécie de Camarana e alótipo de Eusarcus montis. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(18), 221–226. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946g) Um novo gênero e duas novas espécies de opiliões (Opiliones - Cosmetidae, Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(19), 227–232. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1946h) Novos opiliões do Estado do Espírito Santo coligidos na Fazenda Chaves (Opiliones - Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 7(20), 233–242. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1947a) Alótipos e novas formas de opiliões Paranaenses. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 8(5), 63–84. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1947b) Nova espécie de Ubatubesia Soares, 1945 e alótipo de Wygodzinskyia viridiornata Soares & Soares, 1945 (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 8(6), 85–88. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1947c) Opiliões paranaenses da coleção Joram Leprevost (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 8(12), 137–144. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1947d) Opiliões pertencentes à coleção Gert Hatschbach. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 8(18), 209–230. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1947e) Opiliões da coleção Gofferjé. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 8(21), 249–259. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1948a) Novos opiliões brasileiros. Comunicaciones zoologicas del Museo de Historia natural de Montevideo, 2(47), 1–15. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1948b) Monografia dos gêneros de opiliões neotrópicos I. Arquivos de zoologia do Estado de São Paulo, São Paulo,5(9), 553–636. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1949a) Alguns opiliões do sul do Brasil. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 9(4), 47–60. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1949b) Monografia dos gêneros de opiliões neotrópicos II. Arquivos de zoologia do Estado de São Paulo, São Paulo,7(2), 149–240. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1954a) Algumas notas sobre opiliões com descrição de novas formas. Papéis avulsos do Departamento de Zoologia, São Paulo, 11(25), 401–507. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1954b) Monografia dos gêneros de opiliões neotrópicos III. Arquivos de zoologia do Estado de São Paulo, São Paulo,8(9), 225–302. *Soares, B.A.M. & Soares, H.E.M. (1970) Opiliões de Itatiaia. Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro, 30(3), 339–350. Helia + Benedicto *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1974) Opera Opiliologica Varia IV (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Stygnidae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro, 34(4), 599–614. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1977) Opera Opiliologica Varia. IX (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Physis, Buenos Aires, Sección C, 37(93), 217–222. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1978) Opera Opiliologica Varia V. (Opiliones, Stygnidae). Boletim de zoologia, São Paulo, 3, 81–96. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1979a) Opera Opiliologica Varia XII (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Pachylinae). Revista Brasileira de Biologia, Rio de Janeiro, 39(2), 393–399. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1979b) Opera Opiliologica Varia XVI. Novo gênero de Gonyleptidae e presença de Triaenonychidae no Brasil (Opiliones). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 23(3), 169–173. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1979c) Opera Opiliologica Varia XVII. (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 23(4), 257–261. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1982) Opera Opiliologica Varia XXIII (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Gonyleptinae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 26(1), 15–21. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1984) Opera opiliologica varia XXV. (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 28(3), 301–314. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1985a) Contribution à l'étude des opilions (Opiliones: Cosmetidae, Phalangodidae, Gonyleptidae) du Paraguay. Revue suisse de Zoologie, 92(1), 3–18. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1985b) Opera Opiliologica Varia XXII. Opiliones Gonyleptidae. Naturalia, São Paulo, 10, 157–200. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1986) Opera Opiliologica Varia XXVI. (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 30(1), 87–100. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1987a) Opera Opiliologica Varia XVIII. (Opiliones, Cosmetidae e Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 31(1), 1–11. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1987b) Opera Opiliologica Varia XIX (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 31(3), 457–463. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1987c) Opera Opiliologica Varia XXIV (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Pachylinae, Gonyleptinae). Naturalia, São Paulo, 11/12, 53–69. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1988a) Opera Opiliologica Varia XX. Notas sinonímicas (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 32(2), 227–232. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1988b) Opera Opiliologica Varia XXI. (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 32(2), 233–237. *Soares, H.E.M. & Soares, B.A.M. (1988c) Gonyassamiinae, nova subfamília de Gonyleptidae (Opiliones, Gonyleptoidea, Gonyleptomorphi) do Brasil. Naturalia, São Paulo, 13, 23–27. *Soares, H.E.M., Soares, B.A.M. & Jim, R.L.S. (1992) Monografia dos gêneros de opiliões neotrópicos IV. (Opiliones, Gonyleptidae, Prostygninae). Revista Brasileira de Entomologia, São Paulo, 36(1), 1–14. Category:Authors Category:Authors active in 20th century Category:Authors active in late 20th century Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Brazil